Lycanthropy
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: No one knew what happened to the colonists on Lupus so Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Anakin were sent to investigate. Some things are better left unknown
1. Chapter 1:It begins with the end

**This is inspired by Scarios 5 BUT it is a _very _different story**

Chapter 1: It begins with the end

Her chest was heaving, her face was flushing, her pulse was reeling and blood was roaring in her ears. All she could think was _don't stop running! _She couldn't stop running. There was no one to save her this time, no one to stop the lupae. She was on her own. If she stopped running they'd get her or worst…what happened to him…

Memories begin racing in her head faster than her running…

They had been sent to the planet to see if it was livable. It was a warm tropical place and reminded Ahsoka much of Shili. She enjoyed the warmth and humidity whereas Obi-wan and Anakin were suffering.  
"Why do we always get the bug-infested, humid deserted planet!" Anakin exclaimed exasperated.  
"Calm yourself Anakin we'll be leaving soon. This appears to be a good place for a settlement" Obi-wan tells his former padawan. Ahsoka smirks to herself.

They head back to _the Resolute_ happy they had found a planet the refugees would be able to live in peacefully. Oh how wrong they were.

-Six months later-

Obi-wan groaned inwardly to himself. He had just gotten back from a mission on Christophsis and was looking forward to some relaxation, when he was called to a Jedi Council meeting. He walks into the room and is practically knocked over from the amount of tension and anxiety in the air.  
"Good Master Kenobi you're here" Windu says from his chair.  
"What is wrong? What happened?" Obi-wan asks curious and anxious.  
"We've lost all communication with the colonists on Lupus, there were more than 9,000 colonists there and 100 clones. We don't why or how they lost communication which is why we are sending you, the 212th, Skywalker, Padawan Tano and the 501th to go investigate" Windu briefs him  
"We'll leave immediately" Obi-wan says and gives a curt bow before striding off.

Ahsoka was rather happy to be going back to Lupus, she had enjoyed the planets warm suns and lush trees. She could've done without the bugs though.  
"Ready to go Master?" She asks Anakin happily. He groans and Ahsoka smiles with amusement.

They board _the Resolute. _Ahsoka was excited to see the colonists and the clones were excited to see brothers again. If they only knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Lupae

Chapter 2: Lupae

Six planetary rotations later they arrived upon Lupus.  
"Rex check for holo-transmissions, there's a chance the reason we lost communication is they broke their long distance transmitter" Anakin orders the clone who nods and runs to a transmitter. Ahsoka however was uneasy. She felt something bad the minute they entered the space surrounding the planet. This is why she jumps two feet in the air when Anakin puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Geez Snips, what's up?" Anakin says surprised at his padawan's behavior. She sighs.  
"Sorry Master something about this time feels…dangerous" She tells him. He shakes his head and chuckles.  
"I'm sure it's nothing" He says amusement in his voice. Admiral Yularen comes up behind Anakin.

"Sir the transports are ready to be boarded" He reports  
"Thank you Admiral. Rex anything?" Anakin says and the clone shakes his head.  
"No sir nothing" He says only his voice sounded surprised. Anakin walks over.  
"Rex what's wrong?" He asks the uneasy clone  
"That just it sir there's _nothing_. Not even a transmitter signal." Rex says confused. Obi-wan who had been eavesdropping on the conversation walks over.  
"That is interesting" Obi-wan says and fingers his beard in thought. Ahsoka who had been getting more anxious and nervous by the moment finally snaps.

"Can we just get this mission over with?!" She snaps at the three men, who stare at her stunned by how harsh her tone was.  
"Sure thing Snips but get that attitude of yours in check" Anakin tells her sternly but she keeps her hard look "Alright, Rex gather up the men"

oooOOOooo

They land in a clearing not far from the settlement. Ahsoka was so on edge it was putting both Obi-wan and Anakin on edge. They walk to the settlement and the hairs on everyone's neck stand up because on the floor not twenty feet from the settlement a clone lays on the floor, his helmet knocked off and his eyes were stretched wide open in horror and his mouth was frozen in place screaming, only there was no sound coming from it. Half his body was missing, blood pooled around him and his organs laid spread around the ground.

Ahsoka is frozen just staring at the gruesome scene. She then takes off in a full sprint towards the settlement.  
"Ahsoka! Wait! You don't know if whoever or whatever did this is still here!" Anakin yells and takes off after her. Obi-wan looks away from the scene deep in thought. _What in the galaxy did this? A worst thought yet…did anyone survive? _

Ahsoka after looking in the fourth house with a door that had been ripped off its hinges vomits on the ground. Each and every house had a more or less gruesome scene, everyone inside had been ripped apart. Anakin who had finally caught up with her kneels on the ground next to her and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka finally finishes emptying the contents of her stomach and gasps for air.  
"I doesn't matter how many times I see someone dead or kill someone, I still can't stomach it" She gasps and looks at the setting suns. A chill runs through her spine. Something about the suns retreating the sky made her fearful. The clones who had been looking in the base at the center of the town find something.

"Sir!" Cody yells at Anakin "We found something on the security hologram"  
Anakin despite wanting to comfort his troubled padawan gets up and walks to the base. Ahsoka and Obi-wan follow close behind. They walk past several dead clones on the way to the security room. Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-wan notice the scratches on the wall and horrible stench of decaying flesh. They enter the security room where several clones are gathered around a holoprojector.  
"Sir you got to see this" Rex says grimly and plays back the recording.

A clone is backing up looking down the hall frantically.  
"The decease couldn't be stopped!" He exclaims and blasts and some unforeseen force "It spread like wild fire ahh!" He blasts some more "It started with one and turned half the population into-"  
That's when a mass of fur and claws rips off the clone's head with a swipe of its paw.  
"Rex! Freeze it there" Anakin orders the captain who freezes the frame. Everyone in the room gasps.

Standing on its rear legs is a humanoid-wolf. It was huge and rippling with muscle. Its claws were easily four inches long and its long snout was filled with razor sharp teeth and was covered in blood. It had two, small glowing red eyes with jet black narrow pupils. Ahsoka's eyes widen.

"We have to go NOW!" She yells and everyone turns to face her.  
"What is it?" Anakin asks but she spins on her heels and bolts out of the room. Everyone else follows her out confused and baffled at the padawan's behavior. When they step outside the suns were nearly gone. Ahsoka's eyes stretch wide with horror.  
"We have to get to the ship before the suns are gone!" Ahsoka yells at the group. By now years of ancient instincts were taking over Ahsoka. She sprinted faster and faster through the trees the group just barely managing to keep up with her. The suns go down.

Ahsoka realizing this pumps her legs faster and that's when a howl rips through the air. It sends chills up everyone's spines as it echoes through the trees and is answered by another howl. The group behind Ahsoka freezes and she whirls around.  
"DON'T STOP RUNNING IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" She screeches at the group but it's far too late as the creature seen on the hologram, leaps from a tree and begins to mercilessly rip apart a clone. Anakin and Obi-wan activate their lightsabers but Ahsoka knows that will have little effect on the lupus. Her predatory instincts take over and she leaps from where she was, and lands on the back of the lupus. She wraps her arms around the creature's neck and pulls, forcing it to let go of the clone, by then though it was too late for the clone. The lupus then backs up into a tree and slams Ahsoka against it.

By now the clones had opened fire on the beast and it surges forward and kills three clones. Anakin rushes to Ahsoka's side as she struggles to get up.  
"Master get out of here! Just go!" She tells Anakin who looks at her shocked.  
"Ahsoka we're not leaving without you" Anakin says and helps her up. That's when two more of the lupae explode from the forest.  
"We have to get back to the ship" Ahsoka says and begins to run towards the ship again. The clones and Obi-wan after seeing Ahsoka fleeing run after her. The ship is within sight and just in time because by now there was nearly ten lupae chasing after them.

Ahsoka presses a button and the ramp comes down. A blur of what few clones remained run past her and into the ship. She about to follow them in, when a clawed paw grabs her ankle and drags her away. She lets out a shriek of pure terror and kicks the lupus in the face. This effects the lupus little and it prepares to bite her.  
"Ahsoka!" Anakin yells to his padawan but before he could go after her, Obi-wan beats him to it.

Obi-wan leaps between the lupus and Ahsoka and the lupus bites Obi-wan on the shoulder, blood gushes out of the wound. Obi-wan yells in pain. Ahsoka gets up ignites her shoto and pierces the lupus's eye. It howls in pain and releases Obi-wan. Ahsoka and him take off like bats out of hell.

They Force-jump into the ship, which was already in the air some. Once inside the ship Ahsoka looks at Obi-wan and starts crying hard. Tears roll down her cheeks as she ignites her lightsaber and holds it up to Obi-wan's throat. Obi-wans eyes widen as the plasma comes very close to his flesh.

"A-Ahsoka what are you doing?" Obi-wan asks the padawan  
"I'm sorry Master Kenobi" She says through tear filled eyes "But I can't let you live"  
Obi-wan gulps. Anakin runs down the hall and sees the scene.`  
"AHSOKA NO!" Anakin yells at her and Force-pushes her away from Obi-wan. She slams against the wall and passes out.

"What the kriff just happened?" Anakin asks his former master. Obi-wan just stares at Ahsoka

**OBI-WAN WEREWOLF! AH HELL YEAH! If you don't like it i don't care.**


	3. Chapter 3: Slayer

Chapter 3: Slayer

Ahsoka sat in her cell. She wasn't sure why she knew everything she just did. It's right then when a memory pounds its way into Ahsoka's mind.

"_Tishka take Ahsoka and go to the cellar!" a male togruta tells Ahsoka and Tishka. There's a howl outside and a three year old Ahsoka begins crying into Tishka's shoulder.  
"Go!" the male togruta yells at them and grabs a spear with a silver tip. Tishka runs up the stairs carrying Ahsoka._

_They had just barely closed the cellar door when there's a crash outside the door. Ahsoka sniffles and curls closer to Tishka. There's a cry of pain and Tishka pulls Ahsoka in front of her and looks into the toddler's crystal blue eyes.  
"Ahsoka listen to me" Tishka says to the toddler "You see that box? No matter what happens stay in that box okay?"  
"Mommy don't leave me!" Ahsoka begs her mother and hugs her. Tishka holds the toddler close and a tear rolls down her cheek. She pulls away from the toddler and takes off her akul-tooth headdress. She puts the headdress in Ahsoka's hands.  
"As long as you have this I am with you" She tells Ahsoka and puts her in the box. Tishka plants a kiss on her daughter's forehead.  
"Mommy…" Ahsoka was on the verge of tears again. Tishka smiles weakly at Ahsoka  
"Be brave my little lupus slayer" She says with a smile and puts a lid on the box Ahsoka was in. Ahsoka puts on the headdress on. 'Be brave my little lupus slayer' she promised then and there she would be exactly that a Lupus Slayer._

Ahsoka gasps. Memories of her childhood now return to her mind. Everything about lycanthropy returns to her. And her promise. She swore she'd be Lupus Slayer and she wasn't going back on that now.

She hears the sound of the ship docking and a pair of clone come in her cell and put binders on her. She walks out of the cell without complaint. They board _the Resolute _and she sees Obi-wan, first as a human and then as a ginger-furred lupus with glowing red eyes.  
"You should have let me kill him" She growls at Anakin and Obi-wan.  
"Ahsoka what's gotten into you?" Anakin asks his padawan. She glares at him.  
"The question is what's gotten into him?!" She exclaims and points at Obi-wan "How's your bite Kenobi? Is it already almost healed?"  
"How do you know?" He blurts out before he can stop himself. Ahsoka smiles.  
"He's a lupus, or a more commonly used word, werewolf" She says and points at Obi-wan. Obi-wan's eyes widen. Anakin sighs and turns to Yularen.

"Set a course for Coruscant" Anakin half orders half groans to the Admiral. Ahsoka's eyes widen.  
"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE ENDANGERING MILLIONS OF PEOPLES LIVES BY BRINGING HIM THERE!" Ahsoka screeches at Anakin. With one flick of her wrists the binders break and Anakin's eyes widen.  
"I thought I said to put Force-suppressing binders on her!" Anakin yells as Ahsoka launches herself at Obi-wan. Obi-wan doesn't react…but his wolf does. Obi-wan's eyes narrow, he bares his teeth and an inhuman growl escapes his throat. Ahsoka kicks him in the chest and he gets knocked to the ground. He grabs her leg and jerks her off balance then bares his teeth again and attempts to bite her. Ahsoka reacts quickly and punches him hard in the jaw while getting up. He backs up a few feet and growls at Ahsoka.

"Just let the wolf out" Ahsoka dares him "I can see you for what you've become even if they can't"  
Anakin however intervenes. He jumps in between the two.  
"ENOUGH!" He yells at the two. They stop the fight and Obi-wan shakes his head and blinks a few times.  
"What's happening to me?" He exclaims and Ahsoka stares at him.  
"He's the one who needs to be caged" Ahsoka looks at a clock "Preferably before seven"  
"Why?" Anakin asks and she whirls around to face him  
"Will you just listen to me for once?!" She snaps at him "I know what I'm doing"  
Anakin gives her a wary glance then looks at Obi-wan. With a heavy sigh he looks at two clones that had gotten Force-suppressing binders.

"Lock her up" Anakin groans and Ahsoka's eyes widen. A clone tackles her and puts the binders on her.  
"Master for once in your Force-damn life! Kriffing listen to me!" Ahsoka begs Anakin "He's a lupus! A werewolf! PLEASE trust me!"  
"Take her away" Anakin sighs and _the Resolute _makes the jump to light-speed.

OooOOOooO

Obi-wan headed to the mess after what happened with Ahsoka. His stomach growled, he found that he was starving but once he got his tray of slop; he found himself unable to eat it. He wanted something with more… protein. Anakin after getting his tray walks over and takes a seat across from Obi-wan.

"Can't eat?" Anakin asks his former master  
"No I'm starved, I just don't seem to be able to eat the rations" Obi-wan answers  
"You've never complain about the rations before…" Anakin says confused  
"I know, I guess I'm just tired of rations" Obi-wan says simply  
"I hear ya. So anyways I was just…" Anakin's chatter becomes just lips moving to Obi-wan as his eyes narrow in on Anakin's throat. He could imagine the blood coursing through the veins and the warm metallic taste it would leave on his tongue when he ripped it out. He was about to start drooling when he's pulled out of his vision by Anakin.

"Master? Obi-wan? Hellooo Resolute to Obi-wan, come in Obi-wan"  
"What?" Obi-wan says and shakes his head a few times to clear it.  
"You okay?" Anakin asks concerned  
"Yes. I think I'll go to bed, this whole ordeal has got me worn out" Obi-wan answers quickly and gets up so quickly he nearly trip on the bench. He walks out of the mess but the minute he's out of the mess, he breaks into a dead sprint to his room.

Obi-wan runs into his room and closes the door behind him.  
"What is HAPPENING TO ME?!" He roars and then walks over to his mirror. He looks into the mirror and then at the clock. Seven o'clock. Pain explodes throughout his body and he grips the dresser to steady himself. That's when he sees his hands. They were morphing the nails becoming claws. He could hear the popping and cracking of bones as they shifted and rearranged themselves. He collapses to the floor in pain. His clothes rip and tear falling off him as he grew larger and stronger. Ginger fur sprouts all over his body and his face elongated into a snout and his teeth grew into long, sharp canines. When he opens his eyes they were red and glowing faintly in his dark room.

There's a knocking on the door.  
"General? I heard a scream are you okay? General?" the clone opens the door and walks into the dark room warily. The hair on his neck stands up and he reaches for his blaster. He felt warm wet breathing on his neck and turns around slowly. He comes face to face with a pair of red eyes and long sharp teeth.  
"What the h-" Obi-wan slashes the clone's throat open before he can say anything else. Blood bubbles out of his mouth and the clone falls to the floor blood pooling around him. Obi-wan then looks at the ceiling and lets out a long loud howl.

OooOOOooO

Ahsoka could hear the howl from the cell she was in. Her eyes widen and she runs to her cell's shield door.  
"Let me out!" She yells at the clone guarding her.  
"I'm under strict orders to-" She cuts him off  
"You will let me out" She demands and uses a Jedi mind trick on the clone. The clone opens the door and Ahsoka summons her lightsabers from the table they were on.  
"Now to find Anakin and silver" She says out-loud and runs down the halls.

She takes a corner and runs straight into a squad of clones blasting away and a ginger-furred lupus. Her eyes widen and she backtracks some and takes a different corner. This time she runs into Anakin.  
"What the hell is happening?!" He exclaims at his padawan.  
"Obi-wan's a werewolf" She answers him simply  
"You were right?" Anakin says dumbfounded  
"Yes! I was right! But you were all nooo Obi-wan can't be a lupus, he my old master and can do no wrong! Well guess what? He's about to come charging down the hall and rip our throats out! Now where can we find silver?" Ahsoka asks and finishes her rant.  
"Med-wing" Anakin answers  
"Great! Let's go!" Ahsoka commands and her dumbfounded master follows her down the hall.

**Dun Dun DUUUN!**


	4. Chapter 4: Obi-wolf Kenobi

**Sorry this chapter is short mortals! **

Chapter 4: Obi-wolf Kenobi

Ahsoka and Anakin sprinted down the halls to the med-wing. There's a howl and Ahsoka runs faster.  
"Why are you running so fast?!" Anakin exclaims "He's still far away!"  
"That howl meant he caught our scent, he's probably about to murder us!" Ahsoka yells back and screeches to a halt once she gets to the med-wing. The medicine droid looks at her.

"I need enough sedative that would take out a small gundark, and preferably in a silver tipped needle" Ahsoka commands the droid.  
"Yes ma'am" the droid says and walks over to a tray. Ahsoka waits anxiously both her and Anakin could hear Obi-wolf's panting.

"Here you are ma'am" The droid says and hands her the needle.  
"Thank you droid" She says then turns to Anakin "When he comes in, let him charge me"  
"What if he goes for me?" Anakin asks curiously  
"He will, but after me. The wolf remembers some things…like pain or hate" Ahsoka explains and just then Obi-wolf bursts in.

His red eyes narrow on Ahsoka and he bats Anakin out of the way and jumps onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka writhes and wiggles under Obi-wolf barely avoiding his snapping jaws. She the jams the syringe into Obi-wolf's chest and he lets out a high pitched whine and gets off her. He staggers around the infirmary before collapsing onto the floor.

Ahsoka gets up and walks over to him carefully. She kneels down onto the ground next to him and rubs him behind his pointed ear.  
"Sweet dreams Obi-wolf" She tells the sedated werewolf. He looks at her once his eyes their usual blue color and full of thanks before drifting into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Wake-up call

Chapter 5: Wake-up call

Obi-wan groans awake. He looked around he was back in his room. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. His hand runs a thick, liquid through his hair. His eyes widen and he leaps up out of his bed. He stops in front of his mirror and barely stops a scream of horror from escaping his lips. His hands and mouth were covered in blood.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He roars and then notices he's nude "This is worse than waking up in a pirate empire with a hangover"  
He walks into the 'fresher and takes a shower washing away the blood and sweat that had soaked his body.

He steps out feeling refreshed and brand-new. After putting on his Jedi clothes and armor he attempts to open his door but it's locked.  
"It's just you and me Master" Obi-wan jumps three feet in the air at the sound of Ahsoka's voice.  
"How long have you been sitting there?!" Obi-wan demands turning to look at the padawan sitting in the corner.  
"Ever since you got in the refresher" Ahsoka answers and she sees Obi-wan's face pale "I didn't look!"  
"What happened?" Obi-wan asks  
"You don't remember anything do you?" Ahsoka asks him and he shakes his head 'no'. Ahsoka sighs and tosses a datapad to him.

Obi-wan scrolls through the list of KIAs on the datapad.  
"These all happened last night! How did I not know about this?" Obi-wan exclaims  
"Because Master, you're the one who killed them all" Ahsoka states flatly. Obi-wan exhales sharply.  
"Wha-me…how!?" He exclaims to the padawan  
"As I was saying you're a werewolf, a lupus" Ahsoka says as if this was common knowledge.  
"Why can't I remember anything?" Obi-wan asks  
"Because it was your first turning" Ahsoka explains "On the first few times werewolves can't remember anything of the night before, eventually you'll begin to remember"  
"What is going to happen to me" Obi-wan asks, true fear in his voice. Ahsoka sits there in an uncomfortable silence.  
"I honestly don't know what is to happen to you" Ahsoka says solemnly "But I promise you will be okay"  
"Thank you" Obi-wan tells her. She forces a smile to her face and walks to the door.

"No offense to you, but you are to stay confined to your room" Ahsoka tells him and he nods. Ahsoka walks out and feels his relief of what she said. She can't help but to feel guilty because she knows that there was no way Obi-wan will be fine.


	6. Chapter 6: Landing at Coruscant

**I apologize in advance for the crappiness of this, but honestly i'm trying to wrap this up quickly because  
****1) I hate 3rd person POV, IDK why i chose to do this in it  
****2) I want to make a **- **Oops sorry that's a surprise but i can tell you it'll from 1st person**

Chapter 6: Landing at Coruscant

Anakin glanced Ahsoka. This was the last night of the trip back to Coruscant and Anakin couldn't sleep because of Obi-wolf's howling beneath. Ahsoka however seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He had thoughts of waking her up and asking how she could sleep with the racket, however he needn't because Ahsoka opens her eyes and looks at him.  
"What's wrong Master?" She asks him and he sits up.  
"How can you sleep with Obi-wan- or Obi-wolf making all that racket?" Anakin asks somewhat guiltily. Ahsoka shakes her head.  
"I let it lull me to sleep" She says and lies back down. Anakin shakes his head and attempts to sleep using Ahsoka's method.

OooOOOooO

Obi-wan jolts awake as the ship lands. He rubs sleep out of his eyes and looks out of his window. Then his eyes widen; he had trashed his room. Scratches were everywhere and anything that wasn't made of metal was torn to pieces. He breathes in deeply. _Remember you're a- a werewolf now… _He tells himself mentally. He gets up wearily and finds some clothes to wear.

Once he's dressed he sits on his now destroyed bed. He wasn't sure why but he was waiting. Waiting for something. Waiting for what? As though to answer him his door opens and two clones, one with binders.  
"Sir" one of the clone says and Obi-wan nods.

OooOOOooO

Anakin and Ahsoka were explaining their mission to the Council.  
"Lupae?" Windu asks  
"Yes masters" Ahsoka answers "They are near-humans whom when night falls or more correct at around 6 o'clock turn into bipedal wolves that are characteristically blood-thirsty. However it is rumored that after a Lupian has turned enough times they can control themselves… and change at will"  
"What do you suggest we do with Mater Kenobi?" Shaak Ti asks and Ahsoka gulps. She glances at Anakin's desperate gaze and sighs heavily.

"Send him to Lupus" Ahsoka says finally "He can be with his own kind and the rest of the galaxy can be safe"  
"Very well" Windu says sadly. Ahsoka blinks sadly; she knew how much Obi-wan had been respected as a Jedi Master. Now he was a Jedi exile…  
"To exile Obi-wan will go, never to return, never to be a Jedi again" Yoda says and Ahsoka nods and turns to Anakin. They leave to the prison cell.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the beginning

**This will be the last chapter of this story, I don't care if you want to continue this story.**

Chapter 7: Back to the beginning

They landed on Lupus when Obi-wan began to change. Ahsoka had told the other get away while they could and Ahsoka undid Obi-wans binders. She should've just run because next thing she knew…

Her chest was heaving, her face was flushing, her pulse was reeling and blood was roaring in her ears. All she could think was don't stop running! She couldn't stop running. There was no one to save her this time, no one to stop the lupae. She was on her own. If she stopped running they'd get her or worst…what happened to him…

The transport ship was within sight. Just a little faster, just a little faster. Her legs pumped and she cast glance back for a second. They were all chasing her now. She sprinted and motioned for the transport to start up and get in the air. She leaps and gets in the ship barely making it.

She looks down at all the Lupae and the one with glistening ginger fur.

**Okay yeah this sucked, it more than sucked it was HORRIBLE. But I promise you, I Pinkie promise you, the sequel will be a thousand times better. I'll do the Pinkie promise now:**

**Cross my heart and hope to fly  
Stick a cupcake in my eye!**

**The sequel will be in 1****st**** person POV because as I stated before, I HATE 3****rd**** person. May the Force be with and have a nice day**


End file.
